Not Another Heartbreak
by Aku Blossom
Summary: How many times had they been like this? How many times had she heard her cry? She deserved better than this. If only she could bring herself to show her just how perfect she was.


Miyako was lost in her thoughts as she walked along down the sidewalk, staring at her phone. She pursed her lips as she flipped through different friends' statuses and updates. There was one in particular she was anxious to see. Her lips curled into a frown when she finally found the person she was looking for.

"She hasn't updated since yesterday…" Miyako murmured. The status still read, full of emoji and exclamation points: "So excited for tomorrow! What should I wear? Omg can't decide! Can't wait!" Miyako sniffed, unconsciously fixing her hair. She sighed and slipped her phone back in her purse. It wasn't like her to leave them on such a cliffhanger. She was quick to update them on the good, and the bad. Miyako tightened her hold on her purse, nose scrunching as she narrowed her eyes. She hoped, for Tokawa-san's sake there wasn't bad news.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that, when she finally noticed the crying girl on the bench ahead of her, she nearly tripped, coming to a halt so quickly. Miyako gasped, rushing toward her. The redhead looked up, her puffy red eyes wide, a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

"Momoko-san! What's wrong? Where…" A chill ran down Miyako's spine and her normally soft voice took on a sharp edge, "Where's Tokawa-san?" she asked. She immediately regretted her tone when her friend began to cry again, burying her face in her hands.

"It was awful Miyako-chan…" she managed to stutter out. Her fingers dug into her cheeks and her shoulders shook.

Without another word, Miyako pulled her into her arms, shushing her and resting her cheek against Momoko's head. They'd sat like this so many times, more times than she'd counted. Every time, the redhead slid so perfectly into her arms. Every time her warm body stirred up butterflies in her stomach, and brought a rush of excitement up from her toes to her lips. Then, every time, she heard Momoko's sobs and that warm sensation gave way to anger.

The blonde bit her lip to avoid saying the first thing that came to her mind. It wasn't the first time they'd been in this position. She prayed every time it happened it would be the last. Still...she hesitated when the time came, and Momoko would soon be off, chasing after someone else who would break her heart.

"Why am I such a loser, Miyako-chan? Why can't I be normal? Why...why doesn't anyone like me?" Momoko whimpered, quickly smothering her renewed sobs in her hand.

Miyako's hold on her tightened, one of her hands slid down, rubbing Momoko's back.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Momoko-san…" she assured her.

Her long red ponytail bounced back and forth as she shook her head.

"Every time, it's the same thing. I'm too weird, or I'm not pretty enough, or I'm too clingy...Miyako why can't I ever be good enough?" Momoko cried.

To her surprise, Miyako's hand slid a bit lower on her back. She gently cupped Momoko's cheek, brushing away her tears. Even as Momoko turned her head up, she could feel Miyako's heartbeat. When she saw how close they were to one another, she felt her own heart race.

"Momoko-san," Miyako began, licking her lips. She couldn't do this again. She couldn't bear to hear her cry again. She couldn't stand to see her heart broken again. Mustering up her courage, she continued, "You're passionate, and wonderful, and clever...there's nothing bad about you. You don't need to be good enough, you're perfect," she whispered.

"M-Miyako-chan?" Momoko moaned, shuddering as she straightened up, bringing them closer together. She gasped when Miyako caressed the small of her back. They were so close now, she could feel the blonde's hot breath. Her lips parted and a moan escaped. Miyako's fingers traced her jaw, gently tilting her chin up.

"You're perfect Momoko-san...why can't you see that? What can I do to show you...to show you that I…" Miyako's words trailed off, replaced by a frustrated moan as she finally closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Momoko's. She meant to pull away as soon as their lips touched, but, realizing there was no going back, she instead pulled the beautiful redhead closer, kissing her hungrily.

Miyako finally managed to pull her lips away from Momoko's beautiful mouth. It was everything she'd imagined, dreamed it would be. Her lips were so soft and sweet, the still lingering sugar from some candy hanging on her breath. She licked her own lips, hoping the taste lingered.

"Momoko-san, I-" Miyako started to apologize, when she felt a pair of arms snake around her neck and suddenly, she was drinking in that intoxicating, perfect kiss once more. Caressing Momoko's cheek, brushing away her tears, she cherished every second of that kiss. When the two finally parted, they were both panting.

Momoko bit her lip briefly, turning her gaze down. After a moment of hesitation, she gazed into Miyako's eyes, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Do you mean that?" she asked in a wounded, but hopeful voice.

Miyako smiled, wiping away a few of her own tears.

"Every word," she responded with a nervous laugh. The blonde couldn't resist a small moan when Momoko slid into her arms, resting her head on her shoulder. Miyako smiled and held her tight, resting her cheek on her head. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath she'd been holding, finally saying the words she'd meant to for so long.

"Aishiteru, Momoko,"


End file.
